Gary Anthony Williams
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice artist | years_active = 1985–present | spouse = Leslie | relatives = 1 child | series = Boston Legal | character = Clarence Bell }} Gary Anthony Williams (born March 14, 1966) is an American actor known for the television series Weeds and his role as Clarence Bell on ABC-TV's Boston Legal. Additionally, he is known for his recurring role on Fox's Malcolm in the Middle as "Abe" Kenarban. He has also been known for the comedy series Blue Collar TV as a regular cast member, and has done voice roles in a number of Adult Swim's animated series including an appearance on the Adult Swim's first live-action show, Saul of the Mole Men. Williams co-founded and is Artistic Director of the L.A. Comedy Shorts film festival in Hollywood, California. Williams was also voice actor of Yancy Westridge in the video game Alpha Protocol, he also voiced Horace Warfield in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Early life and career Williams was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Prior to moving to Los Angeles in 1998, Williams was involved in theatre, comedy and television in Atlanta, where his credits include acting with the Georgia Shakespeare Festival, performing and writing for Agatha's: A Taste of Mystery and being a longtime member of Atlanta’s longest running improv troupe, Laughing Matters. Williams had recurring roles in the television series I'll Fly Away and In the Heat of the Night, both filmed in the Atlanta area. Television Gary's past roles include Abraham "Abe" Kenarban (Stevie's dad) in the Fox-TV sitcom Malcolm in the Middle and as Judge Trudy's Bailiff on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show. Williams was a series regular on the [WB Television Network sketch comedy series, Blue Collar TV. In 2003, Williams had a small role in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, "Invisible Evidence." During season three and four of Boston Legal, Williams appeared as part-time lawyer Clarence Bell, a pathologically shy man who expresses himself through characters, including crossdressing as women (including a nun and celebrities such as Oprah Winfrey). The part of Clarence/Clarice was originally to appear in one episode, but was expanded into a recurring role, and then a regular role. He plays parts in five different shows on Cartoon Network's late night programing block, Adult Swim, one being a STRATA technician on Saul of the Molemen, another as the self-hating African American, Uncle Ruckus on The Boondocks, Coroner Rick, a recurring character on Stroker and Hoop, he also played the role of Paul Revere on the television special, The Young Person's Guide to History, and serves as the Voice-Over Announcer for The Eric Andre Show. Gary also voiced Riff Tamsin the opening three episodes of season four of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is also the voice of Mr. Dos on Special Agent Oso. He appeared on an episode of Hot in Cleveland as a drama teacher and soccer coach. In 2009 and 2010, he provided the voice of the supervillain Mongul for several episodes of the animated series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. On one occasion, he voiced the character's sister, Mongal. He also voiced the supervillain Thunderball in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Williams is currently working on a new Mike Judge animated series. He was only part of a segment in the show Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, and guest-starred on the CBS-TV sitcom series How I Met Your Mother. Williams also guest stars as the halfway house director in the 7th season of the TV show Weeds. In 2011, he joined the cast of the animated series China, IL as the voice of Doctor Falgot. Williams was also in an episode of the show Workaholics. He is currently a series regular for the animated sketch comedy series MAD, and is currently voicing Mr. McStuffins for the new animated Disney Junior series, Doc McStuffins. He is also the narrator for the TV One series UNSUNG. In 2013 Williams guest starred on the CW revival of the television show Whose Line Is It Anyway. Film Williams has appeared in films such as Undercover Brother, appearing as Smart Brother (having previously voiced the Undercover Brother character in the original internet animated series), Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and Soul Plane. [On the Boondocks second season premiere, "...Or Die Trying", Riley Freeman and Robert Freeman are seen watching the Soul Plane 2 trailer, when they distinctly hear Williams and voice of grandad, John Witherspoon (who also had an acting role in Soul Plane), having a conversation on the plane]. He also voiced Sweet in The Trumpet of the Swan. Williams also appeared in the film The Factory, starring John Cusack. In 2011, Williams narrated the feature-length documentary Ayn Rand and the Prophecy of Atlas Shrugged. Improvisational comedy Williams, Fuzzbee Morse and Nick Jameson perform as the Flying Fannoli Brothers, an improv comedy band. He performs in the improvisational shows Cookin' With Gas and The Black Version at The Groundlings Theatre in Los Angeles. Williams also returns to Atlanta to perform with Laughing Matters once or twice a year. References External links * Gary Anthony Williams at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * Malcolm In The Middle Voting Community – Fan Site * Comic Makes Time for a Pal in Need by Richard L. Eldredge for The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, May 3, 2007. Retrieved July 23, 2007 * L.A. Comedy Shorts Film Festival * Interview on "Girl on Guy" published on February 29, 2012 with Aisha Tyler Category:Actors